Trotro Misbehaves at Ben Tennyson’s Funeral/Executed
Trotro Misbehaves At Ben Tennyson’s Funeral/Executed is a video. It is a sequel to Trotro Goes to Saturday School Transcript * Rintoo: Trotro! I saw you kill Ben Tennyson at Saturday School! * Dad: That’s it, we are going to Ben Tennyson’s funeral. * Trotro: No! * Mom: Get in the car now! * Trotro: I said no! * Kai Lan: Trotro! Listen to your mom! Get in the car or I’ll get MrEmperorCJ to beat you up! * At Ben Tennyson’s funeral * Tolee: Hi guys. I am taking Pastor Bill’s job, because Pastor Bill wanted me to do it. Now we are going to play a song for Ben Tennyson’s Funeral. * Sonic: Is it It Doesn’t Matter From Sonic Adventure 2? Or the Scooby Doo Where Are You... * Tolee: No! It’s not any of these. These are not a sad songs. The song we are going to play is, Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. * Sonic: Ok. *puts on Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. * Tolee: Now anybody who would like to say something nice about Ben Tennyson? * Star: Yes. Me and my bff Wander like him because he is the best student of Morse Pond School. We like him better in his Grey Matter form. * Wander: Agreed. Me and my bff Star will miss Ben Tennyson. * Sonic: And I’m Sonic. Ben Tennyson makes the best tv character on tv. I miss him very much. * Daphne Blake: I agree with my husband Sonic. I also like him in his Grey Matter form too. Fred Jones hates him in his Heatblast form. Because if he carries people, he’ll burn people including my husband. And Ben Tennyson, We’re crying because of Trotro. * Trotro: GET OUT OF MY WAY! AND STOP THE MUSIC! BEN TENNYSON IS THE WORST STUDENT EVER! HE KEEPS SENDING ME TO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE FOR NO GODDAMN REASON! AND, HE KEEPS TAKING THE TEACHER’S JOB WHEN HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A STUDENT! SO GOOFBYE BEN TENNYSON! BURN IN HELL AND GET EATEN BY TON LUCITOR! * Tolee:: (screams) Trotro! How dare you say that to Ben Tennyson who died?! * Dad: That’s it, we are not coming back to Hyannis Church anymore and we are going home right now! * at home * Dad: Wow! Trotro! You have many people who are here to see you! * Tolee: Trotro! You are in big trouble! * Trotro: Mom, Dad, Sonic, Daphne, Star, Wander, Rintoo, Tolee, Kai Lan, Lynn Loud And Hanazuki, I’m sorry. * Tolee: We are not accepting your apology! * Sonic: Agreed! * Daphne: Rintoo! Call the cops! * Rintoo: Ok! Hello. Is this the police? Can you arrest Trotro? Because he got expelled from Saturday School for killing Ben Tennyson and misbehaving at his funeral! Thanks. Goodbye. * Sonic: The cops are on their way! * Kai Lan: Goodbye forever! * everyone left, then the police comes. * Officer Dylan: You’re under arrest for misbehaving at Ben Tennyson’s funeral! * Trotro: But Officer.... * Officer Dylan: No buts! Get in the police car right now! * In jail * Officer Dylan: Now this your cell! Go in there now! * Trotro goes in the cell * Later * Officer Dylan: Trotro! Time for court! * At court * Judge Mathis: Hi! I’m Greg Mathis. But you can call me Judge Mathis. Anyways, Court is now in session. MrEmperorCJ and his allies vs. Trotro. So Trotro, how od you plead? * Trotro: I plead, not guilty. * Kai Lan: Read the charges your honor. * Judge Mathis: Trotro! You are chargied for getting expelled from Saturday School for killing Ben Tennyson, misbehaving at his funeral. And now, anybwit * Rintoo: I would like to call myself and Timmy Turner to the stand. * Judge Mathis: Ok. Rintoo. What will you and Timmy Turner like to say? * Rintoo: Well, Trotro ranted on SpongeBob SquarePants. But MrEmperorCJ likes his show because it Is his number one favorite show. * Timmy Turner: Then he saluted on Be Cool Scooby Doo. But Kai Lan hated that show and grounded him. * 5 minutes Later * Rintoo: Then At School, he ranted on Hanazuki. But he got expelled by Hanazuki. * Judge Mathis: Ok. I think that’s enough Salutes and Rants for now. What’s your reaction? * Rintoo: Well, we say. * Timmy Turner: Trotro! You are the worst baby show character! Go fall into the hole, get eaten by Satan! * Judge Mathis: Alrighty. You two may return jury stand. * Rintoo: Ok. Your honor. Thanks * Judge Mathis: And now, what is the decision? * Kai Lan: Guilty * Rintoo: Guilty! * Tolee: Guilty! * Daphne Blake: Guilty! * Sonic: Guilty! * Tolee: Guilty! * Judge Mathis: Trotro! You are guilty for getting expelled from Saturday School for killing Ben Tennyson and misbehaving at his funeral! You will be sentenced to die on the electric chair! Any last words? * Trotro: START HATING BEN TEN RIGHT NOW! * Judge Mathis: Ok then. The electricity will go into your body until you die completely. Guards! Take him away! * Guards take Trotro with them * in jail * Officer Cameron: THIS IS YOUR CELL WITH NO BED, NO TOILET, NO AIR CONDITIONER AND NO SINK! YOU’LL STAY HERE UNTIL IT IS TIME FOR EXECUTION! GOODBYE FOREVER! * 1 hour Later * Officer Cameron: Trotro! You have three visitors! They wanted to to see you! * Dad: Trotro! We heard you are going to be executed! That’s it, * Mom: You Are Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded forever! * Trotro: Mom, Dad and Kai Lan. I’m sorry! * Mom: No! Apology is not accepted! * Kai Lan: We also hope suffer in jail and burn in Hell! Goodbye forever! * Trotro’s parents and Kai Lan went away * Trotro: This is going to be a torture! * 7 minutes later * Officer Cameron: Trotro! Execution time! * At the execution chamber * Officer Cameron: SIT DOWN! * Trotro sits down * Officer Cameron: Any last words? * Trotro: No Ni Hao Kai Lan! * Officer Cameron: Ok! * Trotro is electrocuted, fried after Cameron pulls the lever down * Officer Cameron: Yes! He’s dead! * at Trotro‘s funeral * Final Fantasy Victory music plays when Trotro’s parents, Kai Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Daphne Blake, her husband Sonic, Tails, Cosmos Calculus cheering and Jeff 171, Pablo the Penguin the Stealer Uttp, Luke the Electronic Guy And Nerry Marin crying * Velma: Jeff 171 and Pablo the Penguin the Stealer Uttp! How dare you cry when Trotro died?! That’s it! * Knuckles: Youre grounded forever! Let’s go home! * Jeff 171: *Shaggy’s noooooo* * Pablo the Penguin the Stealer Uttp: *Larry’s noooooo* * Sunset Shimmer: Nerry Marin! How dare you cry when Trotro died!? That’s it! * Twilight Sparkle: You Are grounded Grounded forever! Let’s go home! * Nerry Marin: *Sonic’s noooooo* * Lynn Loud: Luke the Electronic Guy! How dare you cry when Trotro died?! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded forever! Let’s go home now! And you’ll be forced to watch A Pup Named Scooby Doo! * Luke the Electronic Guy: *Kid vs Kat Noooooooo* Trivia * This is the final appearence of Officer Cameron * This is the first appearance of Judge Mathis * Final Fantasy 1 Victory theme plays when good characters cheer and bad users cry for Trotro’s death Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Trotro's Grounded Days